Going Your Way
by StoryMakingDragon210
Summary: It's been a while since the Digimon left the human world. The Tamers end up living normally without them again... except one, Takato. Read on as the Tamers go in a direction that they never thought possible. And what's this about a hybrid? Find out in... whatever you want to say! (I need to work on that...) umm... Rated T for dying Digimon... '- -
1. It's Just Another Day Right?

**Me: This is the first time that I'm doing a seasonal crossover fanfic for Digimon. *hides behind Sora* don't flame me!**

**StoryNinja101: *appears behind StoryMakingDragon210 and pokes her in the back of the neck* POKE!**

**Me: *slowly turns around* NO! Stay away from me! *hides behind TK***

**Kazu: *walks in with his hands behind his head seeing me running between Sora and TK, trying to get away from StoryNinja* STORYMAKINGDRAGON210 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON, NOR WILL SHE EVER IN A MILLION YEARS!**

**Me: Shut up Kazu! T_T I NEVER LIKED YOU AN- *runs into the wall behind TK. Slowly falls down the wall with swirly eyes. Soon lands on my back* Tell Terriermon… that he… still owes me… 50 digidollars… *twitch***

**Takato: *walks in with Guilmon by his side* Hey Guys… *sees what's going on* 0.0 Umm… maybe… you should start reading…**

**Guilmon: Takatomon… can we eat now?**

**Takato: *sweatdrop* sure boy… AND I'M NOT A MON!**

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Just Another Day… Right?**

**Takato's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I was trying to find it with my eyes closed and only succeeded in stabbing my hand with a pencil… I think it was anyway.

I opened my eyes and lay there while my eyes adjusted to the light of early morning.

"Good morning Gui-" I stopped when I remembered that my best friend of both worlds wasn't with me here in the Real World.

I looked out the window and thought about when they left 6 months ago. It was only a week after Rika's failed attempt at a surprise party. I still wasn't over the fact that Guilmon was gone, and that I had made a promise that I wasn't sure I could keep.

I picked up a framed picture that was sitting on my desk; it had all the tamers in it with their digimon, except for Leomon. Kazu and Kenta were taking lessons from Ryo while Guardromon was trying to figure out what it was about while looking over Kazu's shoulder. Marineangemon was on top of Kenta's head, sending a Kahuna Waves at Kazu's face where one had been captured mid-pop in front of Kazu's face.

Cyberdramon wasn't too far from Ryo's side, but all he was doing was looking upwards. His face or snout was set in a snarl from what I could tell. Ryo was doing the complete opposite. He was bent over with one hand on his knee and the other was wiping away a tear that had escaped during his full blown laughing fit.

Jeri was just sitting on the steps to the left with her hands up to her mouth as she was gasping in surprise. Her gaze was set on Henry as he was in mid-air from tripping over a large rock that was conveniently in his previous path; set there by Impmon, no doubt. Henry was trying to find his center of gravity and his face was in a silent scream with wide eyes. Terriermon was flying through the air due to being flung off of Henry's shoulder when he tripped. It was weird because with his ears up it really looked like he was flying.

Not too much farther up the hill, Impmon was watching while he was juggling three fireballs for his tamers' enjoyment. His face was in a snicker as he watched it all happen; which was probably his plan the whole time. Ai and Mako, Impmon's tamers, watched in amazement as the fireballs went in a circle as they were being handled by the digimon that had created them.

Suzie wasn't too far off as she watched her older brother fly through the air as she laughed at his misfortune. Lopmon was giving a small smile as she watched it unfold from the 'safety' of Suzie's arms. Rika sat in front of Guilmon's shed with the shade covering most of her body while she was looking up at a nearby tree that Renamon was standing in. Renamon was visible to the camera partially, but some of her couldn't be seen. She was looking at Rika as well, or at least that's what it looked like.

I myself was in this picture too, but I ended up with as much luck as Henry. I was tumbling down the hill when it was taken. I looked like a fool. I was in mid-air as I went down with a surprised look on my face toward the camera. I had been calling for my dad to move when he snapped the picture. It had been bad enough that I was heading toward my dad, so it became even worse when I had realized that Guilmon was right above me, trying to grab a flying loaf of bread, and with him being heavier than me, he ended up falling on me instead of being propelled farther with gravity's help.

I smiled sadly as I relived that moment in my head, 'What I wouldn't give to have Guilmon here again… I'd even be sat on by every rookie digimon if I had to,' I thought, 'Things will never be the same…' I sighed and put the picture back on my desk.

I got up and went to take a quick shower before getting dressed for school. Only half of the school year had passed since we began again and the others were finally getting in the swing of life without digimon, but I'm still stuck in a rut where my schedule was the same as when Guilmon was still with me.

We still had our D-Arks, but they were all inactive; well, except for mine. I could still feel my connection with Guilmon and I had yet to be able to let it go. I also couldn't help, but remember some of Shibumi's words about Guilmon being a part of me, and I still haven't found out the answer to my question. The one where I had asked _'Then am I data?'_

'Why am I the only one that's stuck thinking that the digimon are still here? Is there a reason to it?' I thought as I kept thinking about it on my way to school.

Not long after, I reached the gate to my school and started to run to my classroom. I made it just in time to hear the bell ring for class to start.

"Class, I have an announcement to make!" Ms. Asagi yelled, stopping the noise when she said 'announcement'.

"Now, I would like for all of you to behave yourselves when the new kids walk in, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Asagi!" the class replied in unison.

"Good," she turned toward the door and called out, "You can come in now!"

I got the surprise of my life as I watched the door open to reveal the people I least expected to step foot into the classroom…

**No One's POV:**

The door opened, and in walked none other than Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Rika had a scowl on her face as she walked and Ryo just smiled.

"Class, I would like for you to meet Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Please tell us something about yourselves," Ms. Asagi constructed.

"I'm Rika Nonaka, but call me Rika. Anything else and I'll deck ya," Rika started, "I'm known as the Digimon Queen, so don't forget it."

Takato sweatdropped as he heard this, as did the other present tamers. Takato shrunk down in his seat, trying to become invisible.

"Don't mind all that, but save yourselves some trouble and do as she says," Ryo cleared his throat, "I'm Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King," he said, winking to some of the girls in the class while Rika gagged.

"_Former_ Digimon King, Idiot," she sneered.

"Anyway… you're seats are over by Takato since Jud and Jeff moved away… Takato! Raise your hand so that they can find their seats!"

Takato reluctantly rose up in his seat and raised his hand.

Rika smirked as she saw the gogglehead hit his head repeatedly on his desk. She and Ryo began to walk in his direction.

When they got in their seats, Rika said, "Hey Gogglehead."

The class was surprised to hear that Lame Brain Takato knew the two best Digimon players in Japan, possibly the world! **(Don't get me wrong on this! Takato's my favorite! T-T)**

Takato stopped banging his head on his desk and brought his head up with a nervous smile and a sweatdrop.

"Hey Rika, Ryo…" he greeted the two nervously.

"So…" Ryo started, scratching the back of his head, "Where do we sit?"

"The only two open seats dummy," Rika rolled her eyes and pointed to the seats that were near Takato, one behind and one next to him on his right **(His desk is next to the window)**.

"Oh… right…" Ryo sweatdropped.

'Wow, I didn't know he acted this way in school…' Takato thought.

Ryo was about to sit in the seat behind Takato when Rika stopped him saying, "Not so fast Lover Boy; you sit there," and she pointed to the seat next to Takato.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, looked at Takato, and smirked, "Why? So you can stare at Takato during class?"

Rika's reaction to this accusation was to blush and say, "No! Why would I do _that_? I only want you to sit there so that _you_ don't stare at _me_ during class!" but no matter how much she denied it, she was still blushing and _actually_ found a little truth to that.

Ryo put up his hands, closed his eyes, and, still smirking, said, "Guilty as charged." When he didn't feel a hit, he opened one eye and looked at Rika, who only had her hand on her face.

Rika sighed, "It's not even worth the effort," and casually sat down at her desk.

Puzzled by this, Ryo sat down at his desk and let it drop.

Ms. Asagi cleared her throat and directed the class's attention toward herself.

"Now that _that_ is settled, I would also like to announce that we are having another field trip tomorrow. We'll be going to the Tokyo Tower to learn about how and why it was built…"

The day passed by with many lectures by Ms. Asagi's hands. Our old heroes could only shout in joy (or smirk in Rika's case) as the last bell rang for the day. They walked out of the room and out onto the sidewalk. They were all waiting for Henry so that they could go to Rika's house so they could celebrate Ryo and Rika's first day at their school.

As they left, (with Henry) Rika was talking with Rika…

"So what was all that about?" Jeri asked.

"What was what all about?" Rika turned to her friend.

"You know, what you and Ryo were talking about at the beginning of class."

"There's nothing to talk about on that…"

"Really? I saw you blush when Ryo asked if you were going to stare at Takato during class and I was wondering if you liked Takato…" Jeri said innocently.

"Well I don't," Rika stated, crossing her arms, "Why would you ask?"

"It's just that… since the digimon left, Takato's been getting better at everything and a lot of the girls at school think he's even cuter than before, but he doesn't hear about that because of how dense he can be sometimes."

"Yep. He's _still _a Gogglehead, huh?"

"Pretty much!" Jeri said brightly, "But it's like he's not Takato anymore at times…"

"How so?"

"He was never really good at school related stuff, not even P.E., but he's a lot better at all that stuff and it doesn't seem like he's Takato when we get to school. I mean, he's still goofy, but he's also… different…" Rika only nodded her head.

"Who's different?"

Jeri jumped at Kazu's voice when he said that.

"You talkin' 'bout Chumley?"

"How did you know?" Jeri asked.

"I've also seen that he's been a little different too. I mean, I used to always beat him in P.E. _and _school if you can believe it, now I find myself trying to catch up to _him_ in both. It's weird; Chumley's not the type to suddenly get good at everything, especially P.E."

"Maybe he just hit puberty," Rika suggested.

"No, I heard that when someone hits puberty, their voice changes, but I don't hear _any_ change in his voice," Jeri stated.

"Maybe he just got into more school related stuff after the digimon left and drowned in it, trying to forget," Kazu said nonchalantly.

No one objected to it because he could've been right. As they thought about it, they didn't notice that they had reached their destination.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up before the entire party's over!" They looked over to see the others at the door and ran to them.

Time Skip

The party had just ended and everyone headed different directions towards home. Takato had little difficulty getting home, despite the fact that his house was almost on the other side of town.

When he got home, he didn't bother saying that he was there because his parents were out of town to help an old friend move into their new house in Europe and they wouldn't be back for two more weeks.

He went up into his bedroom and sat at his new computer. When it turned on, he went straight to a link for a chat room.

**GoggleDino13 is now logged on**

Takato waited as he watched for some of his friends (not tamers) to log on.

**JitrBug283 is now logged on**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R is now logged on**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834 is now logged on**

**MiraculousCREATION61 is now logged on**

**NobodezFool76 is now logged on**

…

**JitrBug283: Hiya Goggles!**

**FlabrgatedPlaya49R: Hey peeps.**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: Preachin' homies.**

**MiraculousCREATION61: Hello my fine comrades…**

**NobodezFool76: 'Sup?**

**GoggleDino13: Hi guys! ^^ What ya doin?**

**JitrBug283; FlabrgatedPlaya49R; CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834; MiraculousCREATION61; NobodezFool76: CHATTING!**

**GoggleDino13: eheh…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: What we gonna do yo?**

**JitrBug283: What ya wanna do Chad?**

**NobodezFool76: Don't care as long as I can stay away from my peeps as long as possible… Mai?**

**MiraculousCREATION61: I do not have any current ideas. How about you Jenny? **

**JitrBug283: Don't know… Jay?**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Haven't a clue. Goggles?**

**GoggleDino13: Huh? Oh… um… I have two new students in my class… I guess…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: What do ya mean bro?**

**MiraculousCREATION61: Yes, do tell why you said 'I guess.'**

**GoggleDino13: Well…**

**JitrBug283: Yeah…?**

**GoggleDino13: I… already knew them…**

**NobodezFool76: How's that?**

**GoggleDino13: Well… we hang out quite a lot so…**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Oh… What are they like?**

**GoggleDino13: Ryo's laid back and likes to tease people… Rika… she… well… likes to hit people… especially me…**

**JitrBug283: I wouldn't call that a friend…**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: True that… -_-**

**GoggleDino13: Hey now… I know that isn't very friendly, but I usually deserve it 'cause I do a lot of stupid things…**

**MiraculousCREATION61: The doorbell is ringing, I shall go get that, but I won't get back on.**

**MiraculousCREATION61 is logged off**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R: Guess I better get going too. See ya.**

**FlabrgastedPlaya49R is logged off**

**NobodezFool76: No point staying on if the others aren't here. Smell ya later.**

**NobodezFool76 is logged off**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834: Gotta go peeps, 'rents are home.**

**CoNfIsCaTeDlIfE834 is logged off**

**JitrBug283: *sigh* this isn't fun anymore… Later Goggles.**

**JitrBug283 is logged off**

Takato got up from his chair, forgetting to log off, and began to head out his bedroom door when he heard a *ping*, signaling someone else logging on.

He went back to his computer to see who it was.

**ChainedDragon#1 is logged on**

**ChainedDragon#1: You have been chosen…**

**ChainedDragon#1 is logged off**

"Wow… that was… weird…" Takato mused aloud, scratching his head.

After a moment's pause, Takato shrugged it off and logged off the site. He went downstairs, ate dinner, got ready for bed, and lay down.

Having already forgotten the message, he went to sleep, thinking of how peaceful life was beginning to be.

As he slept, he was unaware of two shadows outside his window.

"We found the kid… should we find Boss?" one asked.

"Yes we shall… he shall want to know right away…" the second declared quietly.

As that finished, the shadows retreated, heading for a slight glow within Shinjuku Park.

**Me: Wow! That all came from the top of my head! **

**Terriermon: I bet everyone was surprised at that…**

**Henry: Terriermon…**

**Terriermon: Momentai Henry, Momentai…**

**Me: That was mean… T_T Anyway, who were those two shadows? Who was that mysterious messenger? What is going on? When will I get to the point? Where is the plot? Find out in… later chapters! '-_- yeah… I still need some work on that…**

**Guilmon: If anyone would like to be in StoryDragon210's next chapter as a guest of honor in her author's room, just try to guess who the computer guy was! First one to get it right will be guest of honor.**

**Renamon: She shall PM the winner once someone gets it correct. She will ask you questions for her to get it right so…**

**Terriermon: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Everyone within room: TERRIERMON!**

**Terriermon: MOMENTAI!**

**Guilmon: OOH! I can tell you who the messenger is! It's-**

**Everyone: *tackles Guilmon* NO!**

**Takato: *at bottom of pile above Guilmon* Read… and review… please! *soul floats anime style***


	2. It's Only a Field Trip or Not

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaack!**

**Kazu: Run for your lives! *runs all the way to the bathroom and comes back***

**Me: Haha very funny Kazu…**

**Henry: StoryMakingDragon210 decided to continue because someone had gotten the 'question' correct.**

**Me: Thank you Henry. Anyway, I'd like to thank ulvaidramon for getting it so quickly. Now I'm free to continue without having to worry much! Oh, and congrats!**

**Guilmon: The nice lady doesn't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it except for what she makes up.**

**Me: Thank you Gui-**

**Guilmon: But she doesn't own ulvaidramon's OC either!**

**Me: T_T Thank you again Guilmon…**

**Takato: What have I told you about being nice Guilmon?**

**Guilmon: That I should speak my mind!**

**Takato: Well… you got me there… *sighs***

**Me: *sniff* Just read the story please… *sniffle***

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 2**

**It's only a Field Trip… Or Not**

**No POV:**

It was the day of the class field trip to the Tokyo Tower. Everyone in the grade (including the Tamers) was loading onto the buses, seeing as though it was more than one class going, waiting to get the show on the road. **(Teehee… I made a funny…)**

The Tamers were all at the end of the line, talking mostly about the card game and how Rika and Ryo did at the most recent tournament.

Time Skip Because I'm Lazy

Everyone was piling off the buses, glad to be off the stuffy things. **(Please note that there are only 2 buses)** The trip had taken longer than expected because they had popped a tire only a few minutes after leaving the school and the traffic was _terrible_. Anyhow, they were there, ready to explore.

Kazu sighed, "You'd think the teachers would be more… What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Original?" Kenta offered.

"Yeah! You'd think the teachers would be more original with where we go for field trips. I've already been here 3 times for school!"

"I know what you mean Kazu, I've been here 5 times with Kenta because you wouldn't come the other times," Takato agreed.

"But there's always _something_ new to look at each time right?" Jeri asked, trying to get her friends' spirits up.

"Hmmm…. I guess," Kazu then turned and left with Kenta following faithfully.

"I'm gonna go head off. I wanna see what's new," and with that, Takato left the others.

"I have something to ask you guys," Henry stated, turning to the others that were present, "Has Takato been acting strangely or am I just going nuts?"

"You're not nuts Henry, I've seen it too… He doesn't seem as _happy_ as I'm used to seeing him," Jeri responded.

They all turned to look in the direction Takato had headed with worried expressions.

**(I've always wanted to go on a field trip where I can go where I want so I'm at least letting fictional characters have the joy of doing so)**

**Takato's POV:**

'I wonder… why do we always come _here_ of all places?' I wondered as I walked. The windows were obviously new and they did replace the old couch in that one hallway.

I stared at one painting that was always there, but I love to look at it when I'm here. It was a picture of the founders of the Tokyo towers, nothing really special at first glance, but if you look _really_ hard, you could see the shape of a creature standing next to the man on the far left. I always tried to think of what it could have been, and I kept letting my imagination get the best of me, and it wasn't very fun sometimes.

Suddenly, the space around me felt like it had shifted. It compelled me to look around. No one else seemed to have noticed what had happened. The feeling stayed for a few more seconds and it seemed to snap back to reality.

I took another look around and noticed something strange… there was a group of kids that seemed to be on a tour, but it was only them, not a class or a family. The thing that was strange though, was that they were _staticy_, like when your TV isn't working, just without the awful sound that goes with it. Before I tell what was going on, one of them looked right at me with widened eyes and the girl next to him turned to see where he was looking and her eyes widened as well, but as the others with them turned to do the same, they all disappeared, like they were never there in the first place.

It seemed like it was a data fluxuation… I think. I mean, why else would those kids be all staticy and what not?

"This doesn't make any sense…" I muttered to no one as I continued on my way towards a 'new' area.

**Eastern Quadrant**

TK and Kari stood together as they waited for the others to meet up with them. They had gotten together at one point to discuss where they would hang out that day and they ended up agreeing to the Tokyo Tower. They had been there for over an hour waiting.

"I can understand Davis being late, but I don't understand how Ken, Yolei, and _Cody_ would. I mean, it's been more than an hour since we got here!" TK stated in exasperation.

"TK, you shouldn't get mad, they probably went to wake up Davis," Kari suggested.

TK sighed, "I guess you're right, Kari…"

Just then, the rest of the DDs showed up (second generation only).

"Sorry we're late you guys. It took forever to wake up Flamebrain over there," Yolei apologized, glaring at Davis.

Surprisingly, Davis only 'humph'ed before noticing how close Kari and TK were standing, "Hey! TW! Stop standing so near Kari! You might… get her sick or something!"

Everyone just raised an eyebrow at that. **(Even me…)** "Anyway… Let's just get going, they say that they added some 'new' stuff inside!" Yolei suggested, dragging Ken inside the tower.

"Yeah, we better get going before we lose them _and_ the time," Cody said, jogging in after the other two.

"C'mon Kari! Let's go!" **(Guess who?)**

"But Davis-!" Kari couldn't say anything more before she was dragged away by Davis.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" TK yelled with a slight laugh as he ran after them.

**A Little Later…**

The six of them were walking in a double line: Yolei with Ken, Davis with Cody, and TK and Kari walked at the end, carefully looking for anything different. It wasn't long before they reached one hallway that had pictures of when the Tokyo Tower was just starting out.

Suddenly, the air around them seemed to move… at least, to TK that is. He looked around after the feeling passed and saw the strangest thing… a kid was standing by a painting, but he wasn't solid, he looked… staticy almost.

"Hm?" TK stopped walking to get a better look as the kid turned around and looked at him, eyes wide. The boy's eyes widened when he realized that TK was looking at him too. He was so blurry, TK couldn't make out any details that he could remember.

It was then that Kari noticed that TK stopped moving in the middle of the hallway and turned to see what he was looking at. Boy, was she surprised to see 'static boy'! As quickly as he had come, the boy disappeared as the others looked to see why TK and Kari stopped.

"Hey, guys? What's up with you?" Davis asked.

"Nothing, Davis. Just thought I saw something different and I showed Kari, but I was apparently wrong," TK sighed.

Accepting the lie as the truth, the others started walking again.

"Why didn't you tell them TK?" Kari whispered as they walked again.

"I didn't want to tell them before we told Izzy and the others. You know, make sure we don't sound crazy?" TK replied.

She sighed, "I guess you're right, but that was strange…"

"Yeah… that _was_ pretty weird…" they trailed as they followed the rest of the second generation through the tower.

**Back With Takato**

"Takato!" Jeri yelled, making Takato turn around.

"Yeah Jeri?" he asked.

"Do you want to walk around with the rest of us?" she asked him as Rika, Ryo, and Henry caught up to them.

"Sure. Why not?" he smiled.

"Great!"

'This is going to be a long day,' Takato, Rika, and Henry all thought. **(LOL. All three of the 'first' Tamers had the same thought. I'm funny! :P)**

**Time Skip**

**Takato POV:**

School had let out about an hour ago and I was taking the long way home. That included going back to Guilmon's shed. It hadn't really changed in the last few months except that the grass was taller. I didn't feel like going home today for some strange reason. Something was just telling me not to. For the first time in a long time, I went inside the shed to look around.

'Wow, and here I thought they'd fill in the hole,' I thought as I looked at the giant hole Guilmon had made. Yup, it was _still_ there after Yamaki had said that Hypnos would make sure it wasn't seen.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the hole. I felt like Guilmon was somewhere down there, but all I saw was dirt and a… glow? I walked further into the cavern to see that it was a gate. A digital gate!

'I _have_ to tell the others!' I thought with a giant grin.

As I turned to get out, there was a bright flash of light… and I was falling.

**End POV:**

There was a bright flash of light coming from the hole (we go into the hole) and the boy that once stood there as he was eager to tell his friends something was now gone… along with his backpack, but strangely… everything school related (not the backpack) had been left behind.

**Rika's House:**

'Huh?' was Rika's thought as she worked on her homework. Looking up and around, she thought, 'What was that?'

"Rika! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay Grandma!" she yelled back. She looked around again, 'Weird.' And she forgot all about what had just happened.

**Henry's Dojo:**

'Something doesn't feel right…' Henry thought as he paused in his exercises. He looked around and _almost _connected the dots. Almost.

"Henry! Why did you stop?" his sensei asked sternly.

"Just resting, Sensei!"

"You can rest later! Now, get back to training!"

"Hai, Sensei!" and Henry proceeded in forgetting the strange feeling.

**Me: Do Do Do Do Do Do Doooooo! And here is chapter 2 of Going Your Way! I'm so proud!**

**Terriermon: I'm not…**

**Me: Hey!**

**Henry: Terriermon…**

**Terriermon: Momentai, Henry!**

**Narrator: Where is Takato? Why did only Rika and Henry feel his disappearance? Where is the plot? Find out in later chapters!**

**Me: Thank you Roy. Now…**

**Takato: Read and Review please!**

**Me: I know I was lying when I said I needed to have 5 review, but I knew that wouldn't happen so I just went ahead. Those of you who **_**have**_** reviewed, thank you **_**sooo **_**much! I know I don't deserve your kindness! Those of you who read, I don't deserve your attention! Those of you who own Digimon, WHY-**

**Rika: *posts chapter***


	3. What's Going On!

**Me: Heeeeeeey! I'm baaaaack! And I have a new chapter for you all!**

**Rika: Whoop-dee-doo…**

**Me: Ri~ka~… I'm trying really hard… you could at least appreciate it…**

**Rika: I do… I just don't want to show it.**

**Me: Okay… Hey! Takato! Can you come here please?!**

**Takato: Sure! Just hang on a second! *runs over with Guilmon close behind* What is it?**

**Me: Can you say the Disclaimer?**

**Takato: Why do you want me to do it?**

**Me: I can't bring myself to do it and Rika…*Rika snorts and looks away* just won't…**

**Takato: Sure… no problem… StoryMakingDragon210 doesn't own anything but the plot and-**

***BANG BANG***

**Voice: You'll never take me alive! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**

**2****nd**** Voice: We've got you surrounded!**

**Me: *',:I* Why don't you read and review while I go see what's going on? *leaves***

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 3**

**What's Going On?!**

**No POV:**

**Southern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

An unusual body was falling from the sky. Something like that didn't happen very often. The strange being was screaming something fearful. **(Does that make **_**any**_** sense to you?)** It wasn't long before it came close enough and hit the ground; the scorching hot, sandy ground.

"Ouch…" the creature groaned, "I don't think that'll _ever_ stop hurting…"

The creature had brown hair and dull, crimson eyes. It was wearing a black and orange sweatshirt with the sleeves bunched up until its elbows, white and red fingerless gloves, black (jean) shorts that stopped just above the knees, and a pair of red and black shoes. What was weird about the attire was that the sweatshirt had a (black) centered design with 4 triangles. One triangle was at the center, upside down, with a thin-lined circle hitting each corner; the last three triangles had one corner touching one of the corners of the central triangle. This was, indeed, the Digital Hazard.

Getting up, it brushed the sand away from its clothes. When it was done, it took a careful look around, only finding sand and rock formations. Sighing, it started walking in a random direction.

'Takato… what have you gotten yourself into…?' it reprimanded itself.

Takato kept walking for what seemed like forever. It was then that the Digital World quickly went into its 'nighttime' state. This didn't affect the human at all, seeing as he had been there before.

The sand billowed around him as a wind kicked up. This wind wasn't natural though. It was derived from a running digimon heading in his direction.

He barely had enough time to turn around before he was tackled by a black on red figure. "Takatomon!" it exclaimed in nothing but joy.

"OI! PINAPPLEHEAD! I TOLD YA TO WAIT UP!" an angry voice called to the digimon that was now licking Takato's face.

"Stop it Guilmon!" Takato commanded with a laugh. He then turned toward the voice, which was now a black and blue figure, "Hey Beelzemon! Long time no see!"

"A little too long Goggles…" Beelzemon said.

"What do you mean? Where are the others?"

"We got split up about 2 months after we were sent back here. We haven't seen 'em since."

"Wow…" Takato gave it some thought, "Why don't we go look for them?

"Now you're bein' smart!" Beelzemon looked around, "'Ey… where are the others?"

"I… don't know… Earth?" Takato said, sweating a little.

"… I take it back…"

"Where is Behemoth?" Guilmon asked, ignoring Beelzemon's insult to his Tamer.

Beelzemon simply whistled and a monster of a motorcycle came roaring up to them. "Get on or I'm leavin' yas behind," Beelzemon growled.

Takato and Guilmon quickly got on behind the Demon Lord before he popped a wheelie as they took off. Eyes wide with surprise, Takato and Guilmon held on for dear life as Beelzemon drove with reckless abandon. When they got within 500 feet of a canyon, Beelzemon skidded to a stop, ten feet from falling off the edge.

"HUH?! That wasn't there yesterday…" Beelzemon was confused, he had only been there yesterday, when it was still solid ground with no cracks at all.

Takato and Guilmon were at the edge looking down, having gotten off Behemoth in Beelzemon's stupor. Takato leaned over further when he saw a strange sight, a data stream was going horizontally across the ground, but that wasn't all, the data stream was _blue_. He soon realized that he was leaning over too far when he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. With a shout of surprise, he tumbled over the edge.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled as he faithfully jumped after his Tamer, trying to save his life.

"OI! What's goin' o-!" Beelzemon yelled, looking over as Guilmon jumped. Quick in his actions, he put the pedal to the metal and jumped into the canyon after the human and dinosaur, finally seeing the data stream as is swallowed the three of them. "Shit…!" was all he could say.

For the second time that day, Takato was falling from the sky.

**Southern Quadrant: Real World**

**Rika's House:**

The phone began to ring not long after dinner had finished.

"Rika! Could you get that for me?!" the redhead's grandmother yelled from the kitchen. Rumiko was off on another modeling job.

"Sure Grandma!" Rika yelled back. She picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi, Nonaka residence."

"_Rika?"_ a woman's voice asked, sounding stressed.

"Mrs. Matsuki? What's wrong?" Suiko was now in the hallway, hearing Rika's concerned voice.

"_It's Takato… he didn't come home from school,"_ she sounded like she was about to cry.

"What? Where else could he be? I watched him walk home, although… it was the long way…"

"_Where does that go by?" _

"… A lot of places, he likes seeing some of the sites on random days. I'll ask Henry and we'll check to see if he's still somewhere near there."

"_Thank you so much Rika. You know my number right?"_

"Yes I do, I'll call you if we find anything."

"_Thank you again,"_ Mrs. Matsuki's voice cracked a little before she hung up.

"What was that about Rika?" Suiko asked.

"Grandma," Rika turned to her, "Takato's missing."

**Southern Quadrant: Real World**

**Henry's House**

Henry sighed for the thousandth time in the last hour, he couldn't help but try to remember what the earlier feeling was about. It was then that he heard the phone ring and Suzie picked it up, "Hewwo? This is Suzie… Hi Wika!"

'Rika? Why's she calling?' Henry jolted up as he heard Rika's name.

"You wanna talk to Henwy? Okay… Henwy! Miss Wika's on the phone!"

"I'm coming Suzie!" Henry got up and took the phone from his sister, "Yeah Rika?"

"_Meet me at the park in ten minutes. No later!"_ Rika demanded.

"What?! Why?" Henry was confused, 'Why would she ask me to meet her in the park?'

"_Henry…"_ Rika sighed, _"Takato's missing."_

"WHAT?!"

**Southern Quadrant: Real World**

**Shinjuku Park**

Rika only had to wait for less than a minute before Henry arrived. She had already given him the details and they began their treck down the path Takato took for the long way to his house. The night air was damp and they were about to pass Guilmon's old shed, thinking that Takato wouldn't go in there when they simultaneously stopped in their tracks, looking at the opening. The gate was open. That meant that someone had gone in there.

With one look at each other, they understood that they had to go inside and check. With their flashlights still on, they went inside. Seeing nothing different, they turned to leave, but stopped when there was a flash of light. They turned back around toward the giant hole that Guilmon had made, the source of the light. They ran to it as lowered themselves down. Going down the 'tunnel' a little bit, they didn't notice the pile of items on the floor before Henry heard something crumple beneath his foot.

Looking down, Henry saw pieces of paper strewn about in a small area of the ground/floor. He knelt down to pick one of them up and read it. It was a math assignment with only two of the problems done and the name at the top read 'Takato Matsuki.'

"Rika, I think I found something," he said, turning to the redhead.

"What is it Brainiac?" said girl walked over to the boy and looked at what he held in his hands, "A piece of paper? I thought you found something _useful_."

Henry sighed, "Just look at the top Rika."

Rika rolled her eyes and looked at the top, her eyes widening as she read the name, "But… why would this be _here_ and not in his backpack?" then she glared, "Something's not right…"

"I know that, but the question is… what?"

**15 Minutes Later**

Henry and Rika stopped running in front of the Hypnos front doors, trying to catch their breath before they confronted anyone inside. It wasn't long before they had done so and walked inside. Looking to the desk, they saw a new secretary typing away on the keyboard.

Walking up to her, Henry politely tried to gain her attention, to no avail. Rika rolled her eyes at his lame attempt and rudely said, "Hey lady, we need to see Yamaki _right now_."

The secretary looked up with a glare, "And what do you think gives _you _the right to order _me_ around?"

"Since we have _these_!" Rika was starting to get agitated at the woman and pulled out a card that had **HYPNOS** written (typed) in fancy lettering at the top with **D.I.G.I.** written underneath. **(A/N: D.I.G.I. stands for Digital Investigation of the Geographical Interface… don't judge me please! The Geographical Interface is supposed to mean something along the lines of digital 'things' in the real world. Geographical- real world; Interface- network. Just clearing that up)**

She snatched the card from Rika's hand and looked hard at it, studying every feature… "This card is obviously fake. I mean, why would the boss even _consider _hiring _children_ to one of the elite groups in the building?"

Henry sighed, even he was starting to get annoyed, the fact that his best friend was missing didn't help in the least, "Look, just… call Yamaki and ask him. He knows and you'll probably end up doing something more… _useful_ with your time."

Sending her glare toward the boy, she huffed and picked up the phone. Dialing a number, it was about 4 or 5 rings before she started talking with a smile on her face, "Sir, there are two _delightful_ children standing in front of me who claim to know you… Yes… they had cards… D.I.G.I. Sir… um, Rika Nonaka one said… the other? Didn't look at his card… Brown or blue? Sir, I don't see how that's… blue Sir… No Sir… Yes Sir… Of course Sir… Good day," she turned to the two… _kids_, "Go on up. It's the," they were already in the elevator. She sighed, "Why did I even apply for this job…?"

**Top Floor**

The elevator doors opened and the two Tamers stepped out, hurriedly walking toward the blonde man whose back was turned toward them.

"Yamaki!" Henry called to the man, the piece of paper had wrinkled in his tight grip.

The blonde sighed and turned around, "What do you want?"

"We need your help with something," Henry stated.

"With what…?" Yamaki was starting to get annoyed, "Wait, where's Matsuki?"

"That's the thing…"

"He's missing," Rika said blatantly, crossing her arms.

The surprise didn't last long before he asked another question, "Do you know where he might be?" **(Yup! Interrogation time!)**

"We think that he might be in the Digital World," Henry said, rubbing his temples.

"What makes you think that? …and how do you know he's missing?"

"I got a call from Takato's mom. She said that Takato hadn't gotten home and that he hadn't called to tell her that he'd be late," Rika explained.

"We think he's in the DigiWorld because we checked out Guilmon's shed. The gate was open and the hole Guilmon dug was still there. We were about to leave when we saw a flash of light and went down into the… tunnel. We didn't see what caused the flash, but we _did_ find _this_," Henry handed Yamaki the piece of paper that was in his hand.

"And how do you know this wasn't an assignment from when you all went to the Digital World the first time?"

"Because, this was assigned to his class _today_," Rika stressed. 'Isn't he supposed to be smart?' she thought.

"I see… I'll see what I can do, but _no_ going to the Digital World until I say so," the government official stated, as if they'd actually listen…

"We understand Yamaki," Henry 'agreed' politely, bowing.

"Whatever." **(Betcha can't guess! ;P)**

**Outside the HYPNOS Building**

"We're going to the Digital World, aren't we?" Rika asked… more like a statement than anything.

"Do you even have to ask?" the blue-haired boy said without even looking at his companion.

"Gather the others?"

"Gather the others. But we need to come up with a plan of when and _how_ we're going."

She sighed, "Gogglehead _always_ makes things interesting… in the most annoying ways…"

"By the way Rika, did I hear you say Takato's name in there?" Henry grinned slyly. **(*shiver* scary…)**

Rika blushed and looked away, wishing that the street lights weren't on, "Humph! You're just hearing things!"

"Whatever you say Rika."

The two then walked in different directions to go home. Rika had to call Mrs. Matsuki and tell her to not make a scene about Takato's disappearance. Henry had to explain to his family why he had run out of the house after dark.

**Eastern Quadrant**

**Real World**

**(Betcha thought it was gonna be the DigiWorld… too bad! Not yet!)**

TK stared aimlessly at the board, contemplating on the 'encounter' at Tokyo Tower the other day… and ignoring the teacher all together.

He was brought out of his musings by a paper ball hitting the side of his head. He looked around to see Davis staring at him with a confused/worried look on his face. Sighing, TK picked up the paper and smoothed it out. It read, _'Hey TJ, what's with you? You're starin off into space. What's goin on?'_

Picking up his pencil, TK wrote down, _'I've just got some things on my mind. Something just feels off.'_

Looking at the teacher, he waited for when she wasn't looking and threw it back at Davis. He watched the confusion/worry melt halfway and solidify into an expression of relief/worry. Davis then picked up his pencil and hurriedly wrote something down, but before he could throw it, Mrs. Suji looked toward him, her glasses flashing.

"Mr. Motomiya, what is that paper you are holding?"

"M-M-Mrs. Suji! These are… notes from another class that I don't need anymore and I was going to throw it away…"

With a smile that didn't look so sweet, she said, "Then stand, walk, _then_ throw it away. _Don't_ throw it across my classroom."

"Yes Mrs. Suji…" Davis reluctantly stood up and threw away the 'conversation.' He sat back down at his seat and mouthed 'lunch' to TK.

TK nodded as Mrs. Suji said, "Alright, now that that's over with, Ms. Kamiya! What is the difference between a simple sentence and an explanatory sentence?"

**Lunch Time ('Cause I'm a lazy ass)**

TK was last to get out of the classroom because Mrs. Suji needed help with straightening desks. Grabbing his lunch, he headed toward the cherry tree that he and his friends had dubbed 'the hangout' because of Yolei, and because they always had lunch there. He sat between Kari and Cody, seeing as they had left that spot open. **(This is Cody's first year at the school.) (The seating was in a circle-ish shape. It's Cody, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Yolei. Ken's family had moved to Odaiba for… reasons.)**

"Hey guys," he greeted his friends, receiving greetings from each of them. It didn't take long for conversation to start, but Kari brought up an interesting subject.

"TK, Davis, did you notice that a lot of people in our class are moving away? It hasn't even been a month since school started."

TK swallowed his food and replied, "Now that you mention it, yeah."

Davis then decided to show some smarts, "I heard that they suddenly had to move because their parents had gotten new jobs or perminated."

"You mean promoted, Davis," Ken corrected.

"Who asked you?!"

"Do you think we're going to get some new students?" Kari asked, turning to TK.

"Well, if they don't, they'd have to split us up and put us in different classes."

"WHAT?! You mean, if they don't get new students in our class, I'll have to be in a different class than Kari?! WHY?" Obviously, Davis still has a crush on Kari… and is _still_ stupid…

"If they don't get new students before long, the class will be too small and they'll have to put kids from our class into others so we can get 'equal attention.'"

Davis seemed to deflate at the fact of possibly being separated from Kari, then said, "Then they'd better get students fast." It would've sounded serious if he hadn't been pouting. After a moment, he remembered something and turned toward TK saying, "Hey TC, didn't you say somethin' earlier about somethin' feeling off?" This turned everyone's attention toward TK.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he looked at Davis, "Why?"

"What feels off?" everyone seemed to lean in to hear.

"I… don't know… but I only feel this way when it involves the DigiWorld."

Everyone's faces of expectation then turned into ones of contemplation. What could be going on?

**Southern Quadrant**

**Digital World**

It the Desert Level of the Digital World, two figures walked side by side while a third followed close behind. They stopped at the edge of a cliff face of a canyon. Looking down, they saw a thin, blue data stream far below slowly going horizontally across the bottom.

"It seems that they've gotten him. Huh," the human-like figure huffed, "Gargoylemon, take us down."

"Yes, Master," the white Virus replied, but before he could do as he was told, the figure snapped his head in the digimon's direction.

"'Master' is a title reserved for our lord. I am Sir, and I shall be addressed as such."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," it then picked up the duo and flew down into the canyon. As it touched down and set its 'passengers' down, it burst into data particles with little more than a shriek.

"A little extra power never hurt anyone," the dragon figure said as he absorbed the scattered data.

"That is true Syukaigamon," the other said, then faced the diminishing data stream, "Let's go, there's no time to waste."

"Of course, Damian, my partner."

And with that, the two figures walked towards, and disappeared into, the data stream as it vanished in a flash of light.

**Eastern Quadrant**

**Wait for it…**

**DigiWorld (YAY)**

In a forest, not too far from Infinity Mountain, a lone digimon was gathering food for his dinner, avoiding carnivorous digimon as he went. This digimon was short, orange, and looked like a dinosaur.

This digimon was, indeed, an Agumon, but not just any Agumon, but the Agumon that had fought alongside his human partner to save the Real and Digital Worlds.

**(As I was saying…)** As he reached a clearing, the sound of a screaming human, a cussing 'person', and a giggling child reached his… ears. 'Bravely,' Agumon ran to the nearest bush and hid moments before three bodies hit the ground close enough for him to hear and see them.

For ten, breathless seconds, not one of them did anything. It was then that the tallest one stood up and the human groaned. With wide eyes, Agumon recognized the tall one as Beelzemon, a Mega level virus. Soon after, Agumon realized that the last figure had gotten up to check on the almost forgotten human.

After some nudging that didn't work, the red being that Agumon couldn't recognize stood up and jumped… right onto the human's stomach. Agumon winced as the human jerked up from the surprise and pain.

Before much else could happen, Agumon sent his trusty partner a message.

It read: _'Tai! I ran into a human who dropped out of the sky! He's with a Mega Virus named Beelzemon and another I can't recognize! Come quick before I lose them!'_

Realizing that the three of them were talking, he turned his attention to their words.

"You guys understand?"

The two digimon nodded as Agumon looked on in confusion.

"Okay. Beelzemon, just lay on the groun-"

"I get it 'Gogglehead'! We _just_ went through this!" the Mega Virus yelled, making Agumon fear for the human, and lied down regardless.

"Right. Guilmon, cut Beelzemon so I can reach inside," the red reptile stepped up and began his 'work', "_Gently_ please."

About two painstaking minutes later the cut had run from the top of Beelzemon's sternum to the bottom of his ribs. Then the human asked the Demon Lord, "You okay Beelzemon?"

"Do ya even 'ave ta ask? I'm a Mega, it would take a lot more than dis to cause me harm," the boy only smiled and the Mega sighed, "Just… get it ova with…"

"Yeah… of course…" and the human reached his hand in the large cut on the digimon's body, surprising Agumon so much that he almost collapsed.

At some point, the procedure had hit a sensitive spot and Beelzemon glared at the boy, "'ey! Be careful! Dat hurts ya know!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll be more careful," and with that, the red one promptly fell asleep out of boredom. It was even longer before either of the two spoke again.

"I think I found it! Hey Beelzemon, does it feel like I've got it?"

"Sure ting. Now, pull it out before this heals up," the digimon in question huffed. The 'wound' had already healed up for the most part and was now just big enough for the human's hand to fit through.

"Alright! This is great! But now we have to see if we're right," it was then that the boy's hand was almost out of the cut, and when it was, a cloud of data swirled around it. He held his hand palm up as the data began to form a shape. Before long, it had condensed into what Agumon recognized as a digiegg.

"Yes! We were right! Jeri's gonna be so happy!" the boy yelled as he jumped around with the egg.

As Beelzemon sat up, the digimon the human called 'Guilmon' woke up and brightened as he saw the boy's happiness.

"Takatomon! Did we do it?"

"Yeah, we did! We really did!" 'Takatomon' laughed.

In surprise, Agumon turned around to run to what he thought would be a safer place, but as he turned around, he missed the blue ball of light appear in front of the 'three' digimon. He didn't, however, miss the shockwave it conjured as it teleported them away. Agumon was sent flying head-first into a tree, forgetting their conversation and what the human had looked like.

**Before the Ball of Light**

**Takato, Beelzemon, and Guilmon Perspective:**

Takato did a small dance of victory, almost dropping the digiegg in the process.

"Don't do dat! You're gonna break it!" Beelzemon yelled at the, now bashful, human, "Ya know how important dis is!"

"Can digieggs even break…?" he wondered.

It was then that a bright blue ball of light popped up in front of Guilmon's snout. His attention caught, the red dinosaur poked it in curiosity. Turning to his partner, he said, "Takatomon. What's this light?"

"What light Guilmon?" Takato turned to face him as the light flashed, sending a shockwave through the nearby area. For the third time that day, Takato was…

Transported. **(HA!)** At least this time he wasn't falling from a ridiculous height…

**Me: Well, it's done. Took forever though… stupid school… stupid Internet broke down…**

**Terriermon: Look at it this way, the readers won't murder you until **_**after**_** they've finished reading!**

**Me: Great… *Hits head on desk***

**Terriermon: Momentai! **

**Me: Just… review… please?**


	4. Would Someone PLEASE Explain?

**Me: Hello there! That little episode from the last chapter was just my sister getting chased by police…**

**?: Hello to you too.**

**Me: What?! How'd you get in here! *looks toward blasted wall where the door used to be* Seriously?! I just had it fixed! And barricaded! And **_**locked**_**!**

**?: Silly Dragon, you know that won't stop me.**

**Me: *sighs* Yeah, yeah… Just go away…**

**?: By the way, have you seen my fez?**

**Me: NO! And I said 'go away,' Tanner!**

**Tanner: Geez, you don't have to be so hurtful…! *leaves through the hole in the wall***

**Me: Now, before anything else happens, I just want to say that I don't own Digimon or any of its ch-**

***explosions are heard and a second door is blown to bits***

**Me: Oh, come on!**

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 4**

**Would Someone **_**Please**_** Explain?**

**No POV:**

**Eastern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

A group of eleven kids/teenagers ran into a forest clearing, looking for something in particular.

"Agumon!" a teen with a large head of hair called, "Where are you?!"

"Tai, calm down," another teen placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, "We'll find him, but being frantic about it isn't going to help." 

"I… guess you're right. Thanks, Sora."

"Now that that's taken care of," **(Aw to hell with describing everyone!) **Matt said, "Let's look around."

"Sure thing," Tai nodded to his best friend.

The DigiDestined began their search in the forest, looking inside bushes, behind trees, and under the occasional rock. They looked around for their friend for quite a while before Tai slid down a tree in near-hopelessness.

"This is hopeless, we're never gonna find Agumon this way…" he said, putting his head in his hands.

One by one, the DigiDestined gave up until only TK was looking for the missing digimon.

Yolei was getting annoyed with the blonde boy checking the same places over and over again, so when her patience finally snapped, she yelled at him, "TK! Why don't you just stop looking and give up?!"

TK's movements slowed and eventually stopped. He calmly stood straight up and turned around. The look in his eyes told everyone that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Give up?" he asked is a calm, collected voice, "Giving up means losing hope and I won't even think about it. Agumon's out there, possibly hurt, and you guys are just sitting there, idly biding your time. I don't care if it takes longer than intended, but I won't give up," and he promptly walked further into the trees and out of their sight.

After a silence, Davis spoke up, "What's got TP's hat in a bunch?"

No one answered right away, but when someone did, it was Sora who actually had one that made sense.

"I think that Yolei telling him to give up irked him in some way. I mean, he _is_ the DigiDestined of Hope. If I was him, I'd probably do the same."

"Yeah. He also brought up a good point, Agumon could be hurt or worse," Tai resolved, getting up, "Now, let's get back to wo-"

"Hey guys!" the heard a voice call out, "I found him! He's okay, just out!" It was TK.

The remaining DigiDestined got up and ran after Tai in TK's general direction. When they reached the blonde, he was kneeling over a spot on the ground, assumed to be Agumon.

They waited as the digimon slowly woke up, asking, "What… just happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us," Joe said, walking up.

"Are you saying you have amnesia?" Cody asked the confused dinosaur.

"I don't think so, I remember three people falling out of the sky… one was human… they talked… and… ummm… I don't know…" Agumon began to look into space.

"What did they look like?" Tai asked his partner.

"Huh? Oh! One was a Beelzemon, a nasty guy from what I've heard, the other digimon I had never seen before, but I think he was mostly red, and the human…" the kids leaned in, eager to know, "I don't know," everyone facevaulted, "But he did do something strange…"

"What did he do?" Kari asked.

"Um… he talked to both of them and they followed what he said…"

"Like brainwashed follow?" Davis asked.

"Yeah! Well, it was a lot nicer and the Beelzemon talked back, like he was about to kill him."

"What about the other one?" Izzy asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"I don't know, he acted like some sort of child or one of those puppies you guys have told me about."

Izzy sighed, "That's not exactly helpful, but any information is good enough for now."

"So, does anyone have something to eat?" Agumon asked as his stomach growled.

Tai chuckled and held out a granola bar, "Sorry buddy, but that's all I have with me."

"Who cares? It's food!" and Agumon proceeded to stuff the item in his mouth.

**Eastern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

**Sovereign Palace**

**No POV:**

"AZULONGMON!" an enraged Zhuqiaomon roared.

"Whatever is the matter Zhuqiaomon?" the Eastern Sovereign asked.

"YOU _DARE_ CALL A MEETING WHEN I HAVE A DIGIDESTINED GO _MISSING_?!"

"Now, Zhuqiaomon, this meeting is precisely for that reason."

"SO YOU ALREADY KNEW ABOUT HIS DISAPPEARANCE?! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH OVER _MY _QUADRANT!"

The great dragon sighed, "Zhuqiaomon, do calm down; I shall explain when the rest arrive."

The wait wasn't long, as two other digimon appeared.

"Azulongmon, what is the reason for this meeting that takes me away from my duties?" Baihumon asked.

"Do not worry my friend, it will all be explained in time," Azulongmon said. Then, speak of the devil, a chime-like sound was heard. "Ah, there is our final company."

A flash of blue flooded the room and three figures fell to the floor.

"Owww…" the human, Takato, groaned, holding onto a digiegg.

"WHAT?!" Zhuqiaomon cried, turning to Azulongmon, "What is the meaning of this?! Why is _my _DigiDestined in _your _Quadrant?!"

"Do calm down, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon said calmly, "I shall explain."

"Ugh… Where am I?" Takato asked, standing up.

"Takatomon… my head hurts," Guilmon whined, standing by his Tamer. He looked around, "Where are we now?"

"I don't know boy…" Takato then looked at the four Sovereigns, "ZHUQIAOMON?! What are you doing here?!"

"Quiet, human!" betcha can't guess.

"My head…" Beelzemon stood up, "What du… Would someone _please_ explain what's goin' on here?!"

"Of course," Azulongmon replied, turning to the other Sovereigns, "Now that we are all here, I shall explain. Another enemy has entered the Digital World-"

"And what does _this_ have to do with _my _DigiDestined?!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"All in due time," the dragon told him as Takato looked on, confused, "It has already weakened the barrier between the Eastern and Southern Quadrants, and I expect that it will do the same with the others. I have brought 'your DigiDestined', as you say, here to help solve this problem. While it resides in the Eastern Quadrant, the power has leaked beyond my control, and I expect that my own DigiDestined have felt this struggle. Other DigiDestined are now required to help with this fight as our barriers are broken. Being the only Tamer in the Digital World of the Southern Quadrant, Young Takato was taken here, to help with this enemy."

"I have one question," Takato said, "Does this mean that the DigiDestined from the TV show are real? Like, I'll actually get to meet them?"

Azulongmon slightly sweatdropped, "Yes… That is true. We have ways of letting DigiDestined know about DigiDestined. For the Southern Quadrant, it is that TV show; the North, 'merchandise'; and the West, there are the legends. It isn't a hard concept. But one thing you must know; while you will be in contact with this Quadrant's DigiDestined, you are not allowed to tell them of who you really are. To keep this knowledge secret, you will be living in the Real World so that your reasons will not be connected to this world."

"Damn…" Takato sighed, "So… can I at least head over to my world on the weekends?"

"I'm afraid not, young one. The time difference is too large for you to do so."

"Time difference? Are we talking about a few hours, a day…?"

"Four, to be exact."

"Four hours? That doesn't seem too bad."

"No, you misunderstood me. I meant four days."

"Four _days?!_" Takato shrieked, "So for every twelve hours I'm home, two days will pass?!"

"Correct, Young Takato."

"This is just great," the boy groaned, and looked back up at Azulongmon, "But I'll help as long as I'm here."

"That is good to hear."

"Can I at least have a life story to play by? It would be weird if I show up and not have a previous life…"

"Of course. But you do realize that while you are in the Real World, both Guilmon and Beelzemon will revert to a certain stage and will have to stay either with you or at your temporary home environment."

"That's fine with me."

"Now, to send you into the real world. The items you require will be at the location you are sent. Goodbye child. I shall contact you when I require something of you."

And with that, another blue flash filled the room.

**Easter Quadrant: Real World**

**TK's Apartment Building**

**No POV:**

TK, Cody, and Yolei walked into the lobby. Heading to the elevator, they saw a kid they didn't know standing in front of it. As they stood next to him, awkward silence took over.

Not able to stand the silence, Yolei greeted the boy, "Hi there! I'm Yolei, who are you? I don't think I've seen you here before…"

"Hey," the boy, Takato, replied, sticking his hand out, "I'm Takato and I don't think you would. You see, I just moved in recently. I'm going to start school here tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you. These are my friends, TK and Cody." The elevator doors opened with a ping. Takato nodded.

Thirty seconds later, the doors opened and TK and Takato walked out. TK looked at Takato, "So I guess you live on this floor then?"

"I'd say so…" the Tamer shrugged.

"Anyway, if you need anything, just drop by and asked. I live right here," TK gestured to the door they stopped by, "If I'm guessing right, you live in the apartment at the end of the hall."

Takato was surprised, "How'd you guess that?"

TK chuckled, "The only vacant apartment on this floor was that one."

Takato laughed, "I guess that _was_ kinda obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, but anyway," TK opened the door, "You wouldn't mind walking to school with my friends and me, would you?"

"It couldn't hurt," Takato shrugged, "I don't really know the way to school from here, so why not?"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow morning," TK said as he stepped inside.

"Later!" Takato walked down the hallway to the door on the far end. Opening the door, he saw a spacious living area connected to a kitchen, fully furnished. He walked over to a table that was supporting the weight of school supplies. A separate pile was made of a few files, two cell phones, a laptop, a pile of papers, and a key ring.

"Huh, when Azulongmon said that this stuff was covered, he wasn't kidding…" Takato sweatdropped at the expensive looking items around the room such as a flat screen TV, fancy-looking furniture, an elaborate coffee table, video games, and a large painting of a part of the DigiWorld that he personally thought would get him caught if the DigiDestined came over.

"'Ey! Let me outta here!" a muffled voice commanded as the backpack Takato was previously wearing moved.

"Okay, okay," Takato opened it up, letting out an irritated Impmon, "Sorry you had to stay still in there, but we can't afford to have the DigiDestined see you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, just like we won't be able ta afford dis place!" Impmon tapped his foot on the ground.

"We can worry about that later," Takato told the digimon as he pulled a sleeping Gigimon out of the backpack, "Right now, I need to make sure I have everything settled so I don't freak out later."

"So yer OCD now, eh?"

"No! I just have to make it look like I've planning on going to school for months," Takato pointed out, putting some of the school supplies in his backpack.

"Hmph," the Virus huffed and jumped onto the couch.

Four hours later, Takato had placed everything he needed for school in his backpack and had confidence that he memorized his 'life'. Grabbing the laptop and the pile of papers, he sat down next to a sleeping Impmon. Checking the Wi-Fi connections, he saw one named HazardConnect. He shuffled through the papers and found the one with the Wi-Fi password on it. Typing it in, he went onto the Internet. He looked through all the apps and found the one he was looking for. Clicking on it, he heard a type of ringing and a voice, '_EastSovereign wishes to speak with you, do you accept?_'

Takato blinked, "…Yes…?"

'_Voice confirmed. Takato Matsuki, a.k.a. Takato Matsuda._ _Connecting to best-suited communication device,_' a pause, '_Connected. Proceed with voice or video?_'

"Um… video…"

'_Confirmed. Proceeding with video._'

The 'painting' was then replaced with a hologram of Azulongmon. Takato blinked for a bit before realizing something with a sigh, "So you couldn't have just called the phone or something?"

"I wish to speak with you on that matter, Young Takato," Azulongmon said, "I have decided to allow Impmon one of the devices you humans called a 'phone', for he will be staying in the apartment until needed. And as long as you are within these walls, all… calls… from me or another digimon will be directed to this device."

"Okay. I understand that, but I want to know something," Takato said, "How am I going to pay for all this stuff? I mean, this stuff is nice and all, but it's a little… expensive."

"Do not worry, Young Tamer. I have already covered the aspects of long-term items, but you may want to know that any short term expenses such as food and the like will have to be paid by you."

"Thanks for the info," Takato sighed, "So on top of going to school, keeping my identity secret, and saving the world, I have to get a job?"

"In simplified terms, yes," Azulongmon nodded, "But the reason I contacted you was not for this. I have your first assignment."

"Shoot."

Azulongmon paused at the strange response before he continued, "You are to acquaint yourself with the DigiDestined of this Quadrant-"

"Funny how you mention that," Takato chuckled nervously, "'cause I already did that, well, with three of them anyway."

"Good work, Young Takato," Azulongmon complimented, "I shall take my leave then, for you will need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow." And with that, the hologram faded and the 'painting' reappeared.

Without another word, Takato fell asleep on the couch with Gigimon sleepily crawling into his lap, pushing the laptop out of his way.

**Eastern Quadrant: Real World**

**TK's Apartment Building**

**The Next Morning**

**No POV:**

"AH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

TK looked up from his position next to the elevator at the shout. As the elevator doors opened, TK stepped inside to join Yolei and Cody, and when they were about to close, a blur shot inside.

"Good… I… made it…" an exhausted voice puffed.

TK looked at the boy catching his breath, "Great timing Takato, any later and we would have left you here."

Takato eventually caught his breath, "Haha. Very funny TK."

"You were pretty fast in getting here Takato," Yolei pointed out, "You should try out for the track team."

"I don't think I will," Takato told her, "I think I'd rather play basketball or soccer."

"Well, either way, you'll be hanging out with one of us," TK said.

"How so?" Takato asked, faking confusion.

"I play basketball and our friend, Davis, plays soccer."

"Oh, okay," Takato then looked at Cody, "Hey, Cody, what do you have there?" he gestured to Upamon.

"Just a stuffed toy my dad got me."

They began to talk about anything generally well-known as they walked to the school.

**Eastern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

**Unknown Location**

**No POV:**

Two figures lightly jumped down from a tree, surveying the area.

"It seems as though they keep teleporting him," the human figure told his digimon partner.

"Yes, it does, Damien," the dragon said.

Damien, a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy, looked back at the digimon, putting on a white mask and a hooded trenchcoat, "Now, I think it would be nice if you reloaded my general."

"Of course Damien," Syukaigamon grumbled as a cloud of data was released from her mouth.

The Gargoylemon gasped and bowed, "Thank you, Ma-Sir. I am greatly honored that you would keep a lowly servant with you."

"You are one of my generals, my second in command, you are useful. I wouldn't let him keep your data because I will need your power so that I can blend into the shadows as you gather the data I require."

"Yes, Sir. I respect your choice," the digimon's voice went unheard.

"It sucks enough that Syukaigamon and I have lost our strongest form," Damien seethed, "All because Azulongmon decided that we would all be better off without Tsukaigamon, but now, we'll have to look for the Master's Tamer _everywhere!_ Leave. Search for him or any rumors of interest. _Now_, Jericho!"

"I do as you wish, Sir," the white virus said as he rushed off.

"Damien," Syukaigamon said, catching her angered partner's attention, "I suggest that we don't talk about this subject in this area, we could be very well discovered if anything is destroyed."

The blonde calmed down and flicked on his voice disguiser, "You're right. Let's leave for the desert area we passed on our way here and let the Master we made it."

"As you wish, Partner," Syukaigamon then stretched her wings, picking up the human, and flew away. 'I can only hope that the light returns to your eyes Partner, Tsukaigamon would not want you to do this, but I swore on my life to stand with you through _all_ of your choices. And stand I will,' the rookie thought as they flew.

**Me: Well, that took longer than I expected. I wasn't able to even touch this fanfic for two months. *sigh* Anyway, I have a new idea, but I want someone else to do it. Oh, and I realized recently that I messed up something about Syukaigamon in the last chapter. Syukaigamon's a female and I momentarily forgot.**

**Renamon: What she's saying is that she will need an OC for the rest of the fanfiction. The only requirements are that the OC isn't a DigiDestined, but will need a requested digimon for a later partnership, and that they will be the son/daughter of a baker. An additional OC will be allowed if you want them to be in a relationship with someone.**

**Me: Thanks Renamon. So… uh, just PM me the looks, personality, requested digimon, family members (siblings, cousins that visit) and friendship status with Takato (brother/sister/friend/best friend/etc.) and same thing with the love interest if you want there to be one.**

**Terriermon: Read and Review!**

**Henry: Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Momentai, Henry!**


	5. First Day of School

**Me: Hello~ everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys! Now, before I can be interrupted, I want to say something. Please, please, puh-lease **_**PM**_** me if you have an idea for an OC. They can't have a partner unless you want them to get one later on (and please specify); you need to give me their gender, name, hair/eye color, age (they do not need to be the same age as everyone else), relationship to Takato (not romantic, more like friend type. For example: sibling-like friendship). Another thing, he/she **_**has **_**to be the son/daughter of a baker (**_**at least**_** one parent is a baker) as this is one of the main reasons I am willing to let someone else make another OC. Once again, **_**PM**_** me or I will **_**not**_** accept the… application. I would like to have one before Tuesday or I will get my sister to make me one.**

***crickets***

**Me: Is there seriously no one else with me in my Author's Room? *gets up and leaves***

***elevator music plays and a sign fills the screen* PLEASE EXCUSE THE DEPARTURE, THIS AUTHOR'S ROOM IS MORE OF AN AUTHOR'S HOUSE. THIS MAY TAKE A WHILE AS IT HAS MANY, MANY DOORS, BOOBY TRAPS, AND DEAD ENDS. *music continues to play ***

**Me: *5 hours later (just kidding, I'd probably get murdered by you if that were true)* I have no idea why I had this place built like this. Sometimes, even I get lost.**

***cricket***

**Me: So everyone left you too, huh, cricket? I couldn't find **_**anyone**_** in this hell hole called my author's room… house… thing… *sigh* I guess it's just you and me then…**

***silence***

**Me: OH COME **_**ON**_**! Is it really that hard to listen to me? Do you know how much effort it takes for me to actually say something correctly? Or how long it takes? You know what? Fine. **_**Fine.**_** I know that when I say something, I either sound stupid or smart, delayed or too quick, high or just fucking lazy. But I don't need you and I **_**certainly**_** don't need your-**

***elevator music starts to play loud enough for the ranting to not be heard and more words appear on screen* PARDON THE INCONVENIENCE, THE RANTING OF THE AUTHOR, IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, HAS NOTHING TO DO YOU FINE READERS. IT IS MERELY A LATE NIGHT AFTER A VERY BORING DAY. THOSE HERE IN THIS CRAZY PLACE HOPE THAT YOU DO NOT QUIT READING THIS STORY BECAUSE OF SUCH AN EVENT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… THAT IS, IF YOU ARE STILL HERE. *elevator music continues to play***

**Me: *over the annoying music* Hey! Who is making those slides?!**

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 5**

**First Day of School**

**Eastern Quadrant: Real World**

**Kari's POV:**

Today hadn't started out very well. Tai was sick and had thrown up on his bed, which ended up in a morning clean-up and caused me to leave the apartment later than usual. I had expected TK to be in class before me, but even now, he wasn't there. I wonder if TK's sick… The bell rang just seconds before Davis ran inside.

Mrs. Suji started taking role, muttering to herself every once in a while. When she got to TK, she didn't call for an explanation or mutter and moved on. That made me even more curious.

"Mrs. Suji!" Davis called, "Where's TJ?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Mr. Takaishi is showing a new student around the school and has been marked for an excused tardy. He should be back within a few minutes."

Class went on, boring as usual, until a knock was heard at the door.

"I'm finished Mrs. Suji!" TK's muffled voice called from the other side.

"Thank Mr. Takaishi, you may come in." The door slid open and my best friend walked over to Mrs. Suji and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for letting me know. Go sit down." He nodded and sat at his seat next to me.

"I heard you were showing a new student around," I teased, "Are you a gentleman now?"

He playfully huffed, "I've always been a gentleman, you just never needed one."

"Ouch," I giggled, "But I'm positive a _lady_ would love to see you be a gentleman."

He smirked and looked around. He slowly turned back toward me, "What lady? I don't see one."

I sighed, "How did I walk into _that_ one?"

Mrs. Suji cleared her throat, catching the attention of the class, which had drifted into their own conversations when TK walked in, "Now class, I have been informed that we have a new student. I would appreciate it if you would behave, _for once_," she turned to the door, "You may come in."

A boy with brown hair and red eyes nervously walked in. "Um… hi?" he sheepishly waved at his 'audience'.

"Introduce yourself and sit over there by the window," Mrs. Suji directed.

"Right…" the boy said, a little uncertainly, "Well, my names' Takato Matsuda… I like to draw… um… anything else?"

Mrs. Suji was about to shake her head when Davis shouted, "Do you play soccer?" … of course…

"Well… I played it for PE, but not on an actual team."

One girl from the back spoke up next, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

His eyes widened, "Wha- no… I don't…" he blushed.

More questions were thrown out, but the only one he had really answered was whether or not he played basketball, which got the same answer as Davis' soccer question.

When the questions were over with, he ducked his head and walked to his desk, where he pulled out a sketchpad, occasionally muttering to himself.

When lunch rolled around, Davis had practically dragged Takato to 'the hangout' after he got his food. It was kind of a surprise that Cody and Yolei already knew about him though.

"Hey, Takato!" Yolei yelled as she waved at us.

"You already know him?" Davis asked, a little surprised.

"Well, he does live in our building," Cody told us.

"That would make sense," Ken pointed out.

"Hey, Takato, I have a question," Davis said, catching Takato's attention, "Do you wear contacts?"

He looked genuinely confused as he answered, "No, why?"

"It's just that your eyes are red," Davis rubbed the back of his head.

"Sora's eyes are red, too," TK pointed out, "but they aren't as… bright?"

"I think the word you're looking for is vibrant, TK," I laughed at him, "plus, they're more of a brown than a red." He only shrugged.

Takato also laughed and got up to throw away his trash, when Yolei decided to speak up, "What's with your style choice?"

"Huh?" he looked at himself, and came to a realization, "Oh! You mean my goggles!"

I'm pretty sure we all blinked at the mention of goggles.

"Yeah! I'm just wondering why they're strung through one of your belt loops and not on your head like Davis," Yolei clarified.

I directed my attention to the pair of goggles hanging by his side as he answered with, "I just thought I'd look ridiculous with them on my head."

The goggles weren't like any I had seen before. The rim (more like everything but the lenses) was a gold color with some red designs on the side. The lenses looked black, but were more of a silver if I looked closer. Lastly, they lenses were like rounded rectangles with the sides being a little more ovalish than straight. I had to agree, even with them matching most of his outfit, they looked strange enough by themselves.

"Cool goggles, dude," Davis commented.

"I have a question," Ken stated, "Where did you live before you came to Odaiba?"

There was a slight pause before he smiled brightly, "I used to live in Shinjuku, lots of memories there," he looked at his watch, "My parents should be calling me any moment now."

"Why do they need to call you?" TK asked.

"You remember when I was heading up to the apartment?" Yolei, Cody, and TK nodded, "Well, I was alone then and still am. My parents travel a lot for work and they call to check in on me."

"But why did you move?" Cody decided to speak up.

"The last place apparently had termites and my parents decided to take the chance and send me to a better school. Or, in their words, 'broaden my horizon.'"

"Why not live with a relative then?" Ken asked.

I don't think they have very many schools in Okinawa… do they?"

Ken chuckled, "I guess not. But did you live by yourself in Shinjuku?"

Takato shrugged, "Not really, I lived with a family friend that owned a bakery, but they'd send me some money every once in a while and I'd help out around the bakery as thanks." A ring was heard from his pocket, "Excuse me." And he ran off to take the call.

"I can't imagine not having my parents around," Yolei commented.

"Neither can I," Ken agreed.

"He's a little strange, like Davis, ("Hey!") but he seems to be pretty friendly," TK observed, as he watched Takato talk animatedly on the phone.

"I wonder if he knows about digimon…" I mused aloud. **(FYI: in this fic, digimon aren't really, actually known like in the anime)**

"I doubt it," Davis said, "he seems a little too preoccupied to be a DigiDestined," then he smiled, "I wonder if he'll join the soccer team!"

"I thought you just said he seems a little too preoccupied, Davis," Ken poked fun at his best friend.

"Humph," Davis huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from Ken, "No one's too preoccupied for soccer!"

The whole group laughed. "We'll see Davis," I told him, "He might join the basketball team instead."

"What?!"

"He did say that he played basketball for PE at his old school too, Davis," TK pointed out as Takato started walking back toward us.

Davis blinked, "Oh."

Nothing really interesting happened after that and lunch finished soon after. Two periods later, we were allowed to go to our clubs or head home.

**Me: Okay, I know, I know, that was a short(ish) chapter compared to the others, but I was a little pressed for time if I wanted this up before the weekend. Please, please, please read my first note at the top of the chapter because I don't feel like repeating it. Also note that it says to **_**PM**_** me or I will not accept it… So… review and please send me an OC application before Tuesday! … Oh! And I apologize for what I typed earlier, I was feeling a little off and… well, angry/tired. Thanks!**


	6. The Bakery and Planning Somewhat

**Me: I am sooooooo sorry. I planned on having this done WEEKS ago, but that didn't happen… as you can see…**

**Terriermon: StoryMakingDragon210 does not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. She's such an airhead 'cause she forgot to mention so last chapter.**

**Henry: Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Momentai~!**

**Me: *sigh* I just hope you guys don't kill me… Anyway, I think I forgot to mention that Takato doesn't wear his sweatshirt out in public, Azulongmon's orders, because the digimon might recognize the Hazard symbol. Instead, he wears a red T-shirt with gold sleeves and lining (which is also under his sweatshirt); everything else is as I wrote it in Chapter 3 and the goggles. Read and review please…!**

**Going Your Way**

**Chapter 6**

**The Bakery and Planning (…somewhat…)**

**TK's POV:**

I waited outside Takato's apartment door, waiting for him to be ready to leave for school. Luckily, unlike the last two days, he wasn't almost late to get going, so I didn't have to wait too long. After he was out and locked the door, I noticed something.

"What's up with that face? Something wrong?"

He sighed, "Nah. My parents just called me this morning to tell me that they'd take care of the bills and stuff like that…"

I was confused, why was that bad? "I don't see the problem there-"

He interrupted me, "But that's the thing! It's just the bills! I have to buy my own food! And I don't have a job!"

"Well, you're gonna have to talk to the principal to see if you can get a job, but you'll most likely have to get your parents to call him so you _can_ get consent from the school."

He sighed again, "I'll just call my dad at lunch…" he winced.

"Can't you just call your mom?"

"No, she has back-to-back meetings today."

"But what's so bad about your dad?" I was curious.

"He's…" he hesitated, "He isn't… the easiest to talk to…"

"Huh?" That was new, "Then can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd rather get it done sooner rather than later… finding a place to work is going to take enough time as it is…"

I chuckled, "That's true."

Then the elevator doors opened and revealed Cody and Yolei. "Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked in.

"Hey…" Takato expressed his opinion of the morning.

"Hey, what's up?" Yolei asked.

"Takato's parents basically told him to get a job earlier," I snickered.

"Why?" Cody questioned.

Takato sighed, "My parents called to let me know that I have to pay for food and whatnot while they pay the bills…"

We stood in silence until we got to the lobby and out the door, when Cody spoke up again, "Didn't you say that you lived in a bakery?"

"Yeah, I helped out, too. Why?" It was pretty obvious as to why Takato was confused.

"There's a bakery a couple blocks away on the way to school that need some help in the afternoons," he pointed out.

"Oh! You mean 'Nao's Bake 'N' Take' right?" I guessed, stopping as we passed it.

"Oh yeah!" I guess Yolei came to the same conclusion as me when she looked where I did, "They've been needing help for a few weeks haven't they?"

"Yes," Cody nodded, "That's why I brought it up in the first place."

We all laughed at Cody's blunt reply. When it died down, I suggested, "Hey, why don't we get something before school?"

"I don't know you guys…" Cody pointed out.

"We _did_ leave pretty early," Yolei helped and Cody gave in pretty easily.

Takato stood outside a moment and looked at the name. "'Nao's Take 'N' Bake'…" he muttered to himself, "'We bake it, you take it'… catchy!" he smiled, and we went inside.

"Hey, Rachell!" Yolei greeted the 15-year-old at the register.

"Hey you guys!" she called back, then blinked, "I see you brought someone new."

"Yeah," Cody replied simply.

"My name's Takato," he introduced himself.

Before anything else could be said, Mr. Suzuki walked in with a fresh batch of donuts, American style.

"Oh! Hey, kids! I haven't seen you in a while," he greeted, "I'm trying out this recipe from America for donuts, but I don't think I did it right…"

"Let me try," Takato spoke up, then thought for a second, "But what type of donut is it?"

"Cinnamon-sugar," Mr. Suzuki replied.

"That doesn't sound like a special donut," Yolei huffed.

Takato looked offended, "Well, the outside isn't special, but getting the dough right is what makes it special."

"Huh?" Yolei blinked.

"With other American donuts, there's already a lot of sugary toppings that don't fall off, so the dough doesn't have to be special, but with cinnamon-sugar donuts, the cinnamon and sugar is put on lightly because larger amounts wouldn't stick as well; but because they're put on so lightly, you can taste the dough more clearly, so you have to be careful when making the dough."

"I still don't get it," Yolei whined.

Takato sighed, "Basically, it means that you can taste the dough more prominently than other donuts, so how you make the dough makes all the difference. Depending on how it's done, the donuts will either a big hit or total failure."

"You seem to know a lot about donuts, son," Mr. Suzuki pointed out.

"I know about baking in general, Mr…"

"Sorry, my name is Nao Suzuki, the owner of this bakery."

There was a small silence before Takato said, "Well, I think I should give it a try now." Mr. Suzuki nodded and picked up one of the donuts on the tray, then handed it to Takato.

He took a bite, then less than ten seconds later, said, "While the topping was done right, I think there's too much nutmeg and salt in the batter and not enough cinnamon, plus, for better effect, I suggest replacing the milk you're using soon, it seems a little old. To fix the too much-too less problem, use a dash less nutmeg, about half a teaspoon less of salt, and about three quarters teaspoon more cinnamon." We all blinked and he looked up, "What?"

"Let me see," Yolei didn't answer his question and tore off a piece of the donut he was holding. She popped it into her mouth and chewed. A few seconds later, she made a face and grabbed a tissue, spitting out the bite of donut, "Yuck!" she turned to Takato, "How can you eat this with a straight face?!"

He grimaced, "Practice."

Mr. Suzuki also took a bite of one, then set it down, "Yes, I can see that now. I'll do that and you can stop by later to test it, okay?" Takato nodded, "Now, what can I get you?"

Yolei ordered a large brownie, Cody got a raspberry scone, and I got three large, chocolate chip cookies, but Takato only said, "Do you have any cinnamon bread?"

We all blinked. "Cinnamon bread?" Mr. Suzuki questioned, then shook his head, "No, we don't have any."

It was Takato's turn to blink, then he scratched the back of his head, "Oh… I forgot that I made that myself… Then, could I have a strawberry tart and a small loaf of bread?"

Mr. Suzuki nodded, "Comin' right up," he then went about the bakery, grabbing what we ordered, and handed it to Rachell. Takato took the bag while I paid for the treats. After saying goodbye, we headed back toward school, where I handed Kari and Davis a cookie and Yolei split her brownie with Ken.

Lunch, on the other hand, was… interesting.

**That Morning (Again)**

**Takato's POV:**

I woke up earlier than usual, so I was able to take my time in getting out of bed. Sadly, though, I couldn't just go back to sleep. Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, decided that we could spend the extra time playing…

"Takatomon!" he jumped on my stomach, causing me to sit up and gasp for air, "Let's play!"

"Gigimon…" I groaned, but couldn't say anymore because Impmon came in.

"Oi! Pineapple Head! He's got school today! He can play with you later! Right now, he's gotta get ready…" he grumbled. I don't think he's a morning digimon…

"But I still get to go to school with you right?" Gigimon used his puppy eyed look.

I sighed, "Yeah… I guess you can… Just let me find a jacket or something…"

"Yay! I'm going to school with Takatomon!"

"Gigimon… I know you haven't gone with me the last two days, but you _really_ need to be quiet when there's people around. Azulongmon said that nobody can know that I'm a Tamer or that you're my digimon."

He laid his ears back, "Okay, Takatomon…"

I groaned, then smiled, "Let's get ready to go. Maybe we'll run into a bakery on the way to school."

He perked up, "Yay! Bread!" he then jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"I guess I'll need to pack some peanut butter," I mused. Heading to my closet, I grabbed my clothes along with a thin, red jacket that had a hood big enough to hold Gigimon without him being seen. I then headed to the bathroom and took a shower, brushing my teeth afterward. Considering the fact that we ran out of food last night, we didn't have food for breakfast, so I'd rather do it now…

"Gogglehead!" I heard Impmon yelled as I left the bathroom, "You really need to get a job! I'd rather not use the emergency money so early!"

I sighed and walked out into the living room, clipping my goggles to my shorts, "You do realize that for that to happen, I'll have to get permission from the school, and for _that_ to happen, you need to pretend to be my dad."

"_What?!_" he hissed, then sighed, "Fine, fine… just this once; as long as it will get us some food."

"But I'd prefer you being Beelzemon when you call, so you should go to the top of a tall building without people seeing you and digivolve. You don't have to do that right now, but somewhere around noon and call at 12:15… ish when I'm at lunch," I told him, grabbing the last of the peanut butter from the cupboard and putting it in my backpack.

Impmon only sighed and turned on the TV. I went about the rest of the morning peacefully with only being tackled by Gigimon a few times in his excitement. At some point, I lost a large portion of the energy I had gotten from going to sleep early the day before, and I think it showed when I left the apartment, because TK commented on it when I turned to see him.

The first competent thing that came to mind was the whole deal with getting a job, so I replied, sighing, "Nah. My parents just called me this morning to tell me that they'd take care of the bills and stuff like that…"

"I don't see the problem there-"

I interrupted him, not wanting to deal with this any longer than I needed to, "But that's the thing! It's just the bills! I have to buy my own food! And I don't have a job!"

"Well, you're gonna have to talk to the principal to see if you can get a job, but you'll most likely have to get your parents to call him so you _can_ get consent from the school."

I sighed again, "I'll just call my dad at lunch…" I winced, thinking about how it would go with Beelzemon as my dad.

He looked confused, "Can't you just call your mom?"

Think fast! "No, she has back-to-back meetings today."

"But what's so bad about your dad?" I like to think he was just curious.

"He's…" I hesitated, not sure how to approach it, "He isn't… the easiest to talk to…"

"Huh? Then can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'd rather get it done sooner rather than later… finding a place to work is going to take enough time as it is…"

He chuckled, "That's true."

After that, we met up with Cody and Yolei, where we found a place that I could possibly get a job… and I had a few slip-ups.

I don't think introducing the place is really necessary besides saying that it was called 'Nao's Bake 'N' Take'.

My first slip-up was when I was testing the recipe for a donut Mr. Suzuki was trying out, letting myself go too far with my knowledge of baked goods. Then I almost slipped up when Yolei tried it. Calling the experiments of baking stuff for Guilmon 'practice' was a huge understatement. The worst slip-up was when I asked for 'cinnamon bread.' It was something I made for customers that wanted Guilmon Bread but not the peanut butter, which took more practice because it required a lot less cinnamon and more sugar. And I guess asking for a loaf of bread didn't help either… I'm just glad that TK agreed to pay for the food…

At school, I had to feed Gigimon somewhere away from the others, which was really hard to find… and then he continued to whine about not having Guilmon Bread… I just hope that I don't screw up with the phone call during lunch…

**Time Skip**

**Lunch **

**Takato POV:**

It was only 12:07 when I sat down with the others at what Yolei insisted was 'the hangout'. Everyone was talking when I got there, which confused me. How could people get into a deep conversation in two minutes?

At around 12:14, the conversation died a bit and TK asked me, "Isn't your dad supposed to call you soon?"

Kari, Davis, and Ken looked confused. "Why is that important?" Davis asked.

I sighed and went into a quick explanation, but I was interrupted about halfway by my phone ringing. I groaned and stood up, "That's gotta be him." I took a few steps away from them then pressed the talk button.

"Hello…?" I approached carefully.

"_Brat! You're lucky I don't have a meeting until later!"_ I guess Beelzemon was really in character, but did he really have to be so loud? I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

I could see the DigiDestined giving me weird looks, so I brought the phone back to my ear and brought my voice down, "You're really in character aren't you?"

"_No, Azulongmon called me earlier, sayin' somethin' about having a meeting later,"_ he replied.

"I'll get back to the apartment as soon as I can after school so we can go."

He just sighed, _"Da sooner da betta. Now, how's Pineapple Head doin'?"_

"At the moment, he's just sleeping, but I don't expect him to stay calm when he wakes up… so we need to make this quick, talk to the principal, and talk about what Azulongmon told you."

"_Sounds like a plan ta me. Anythin' else I need to know?"_

"Just… be yourself. You sound totally fake when you try to be someone else. And if the principal wants to talk to… 'mom', just say she's in a meeting and won't be done for a while."

"_Naw, I'll just say she got run over-"_

I chuckled, "You have one sick sense of humor. Besides, I can't afford to miss any time at school because my fake mother got ran over. We've already been gone from the Southern Quadrant for a whole day. The faster we solve this problem, the sooner we can go home," I heaved a sigh, "Now, let's go talk to the principal and hope Gigimon doesn't wake up… Um, you might want to yell again so we don't look so suspicious to the DigiDestined…"

"_Alright…" _he sighed, and took a deep breath, his voice causing me to pull the phone away from my ear again, _"Now, stop da chit-chat and go ta the principal! We are wasting valuable time! MY valuable time!"_

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going," I slightly chuckled, then headed for the principal's office.

**Southern Quadrant: Real World**

**No POV:**

It was early evening, a full day since Takato had disappeared from the Southern Quadrant. The Tamers (Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Jeri) were gathered outside Guilmon's old shed. They still had no idea how they were going to get to the DigiWorld, or coming back for that matter, but that wouldn't deter them from trying. Yamaki had not given them his support, so they didn't even try to bother the other adults.

"We don't even know where to find a portal!" Kazu whined.

"Shut it!" Rika snapped, "We can't stand around here waiting for a Field that'll never show up, so we might as well start looking here. Gogglehead's always found one in the shed, so that shouldn't stop _us_ from finding one…"

Henry sighed, "It's the only place we could think of that could have a portal, but it's our strongest lead at this point without having to travel too far. Which reminds me, you guys didn't tell your parents about this, right?"

"No…" Kenta and Jeri supplied, not too happily, but not mad either.

"Nope!" Kazu beamed, happy to get away from his parents.

Ryo shrugged, "It's not like my dad really cares."

"So it's agreed that we go right in if we actually find a way into the DigiWorld?" Henry asked the group, with it being a rhetorical question toward Rika, "Because we have no way of knowing that it'll still be here." Words of agreement fluttered among the four, "Now that that's settled, let's head on in." With that, Henry walked into the shed, hoping that there is a portal in that strangely still-undug hole.

No one objected and, one by one, they all got down into the tunnel. They all looked every which way, with no sign of a portal anywhere.

"GAH!" Kazu ruffled his hair angrily, "This was a waste of time! We're never finding Chumley!" then he slumped down and sat on the ground, "I guess that means I'm not going to see Guardromon either, huh?"

"Just because it's not here doesn't exactly mean that there isn't one," Kenta told him, "It just means that it wasn't _here._"

Henry was still inspecting the back wall, but soon sighed and turned around, "I guess that we should look somewhere el-" he was cut off when a flash of light came and went, taking him with it.

"Brainiac?" Rika skeptically glared at the space he once occupied, "This isn't fun-" she was interrupted as well when it happened again, taking both Kenta and Kazu this time.

Jeri, frightened by the fact that the others had disappeared, ran behind Rika, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Jeri," Rika replied.

"Well, Wildcat," Ryo approached, "It seems that someone's going nex-" then he was gone too.

"Looking at the situation, the next one to disappear is," she suddenly stopped, "Crap! Jeri, hold on tight."

"Wh-" and now the tunnel was completely empty.

**Eastern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

**Unknown Location**

**No POV:**

Damien, in his disguise, waited for Jericho just inside a cover of trees. It wasn't long before the white virus arrived.

"You're _late_ Jericho. That is not a redeeming quality of a general, let alone second-in-command," he reprimanded.

"My apologies Sir," Jericho said, watching as Syukaigamon glared at him from behind his commander.

"We don't have time for apologies. I need to be informed of what caused you to require my presence."

"Yes Sir," Jericho then cleared his throat, "I came across some information. The DigiDestined seem to have visited an Agumon about four days ago, concerning figures he saw falling from the sky."

"Fuck!" Damien hissed, "That makes it even harder! He may have already fallen into their hands…!" he took a deep breath, "But that does not make it impossible… we just need to find him, and tell him the truth. The Master will not be pleased, but he will bear it."

"Do you have any questions, Sir? Preferably not a general question…" Jericho trailed off as Syukaigamon growled.

"I have a question for you," she said, her voice coming out creepily calm, a tone she usually used only for the Master and Damien, "Do the DigiDestined have any clue as to what the Master is doing?"

The digimon frantically shook his head, "As far as I know, they do not."

"The Sovereigns?" she asked.

"It is only logical to assume that they have an _idea_ at the very least…"

"Damien," Syukaigamon's voice held a certain level of caring, "do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't. Only an order," he then turned to Jericho, "Keep an eye out for those DigiDestined and inform me if anything changes."

He nodded, "Of course, Sir," then he flew off.

"We must get back to safety, Damien," Syukaigamon told her partner.

"Why should we?" the disdain was almost tangible.

"Your safety is my first priority," she started, "I don't want you to get hurt, and Tsukaigamon wouldn't either if he were still with us."

Damien huffed, "Then by all means." Syukaigamon then proceeded to grab a secure hold on him and fly off toward what she deemed safe.

**Southern Quadrant: DigiWorld**

**Forest Level**

**No POV:**

Six bodies landed on the ground with grunts of, slight, pain.

"What now, Brainiac?" Rika gritted out as she got out of the pile.

"Well, it wouldn't be smart to try to find Takato without our digimon, so we should probably make finding them our top priorit-" before he could even finish, his D-Power beeped and the compass-thing popped up. It created a chain reaction, causing the others' to show up too. **(Not Jeri's though, for obvious reasons)**

They all blinked, and Ryo noticed something, "Hey, it looks like they're all pointing in the same direction."

"That must mean they're together. Or, at least, somewhere near each other," Henry observed, and they all headed in the direction the arrows pointed.

"If only finding Chumley would be this easy…" Kazu said, bringing realization to the whole group that finding Takato was going to take more than their D-Powers.

**Me: Aaaaaaaaand… done!**

**Terriermon: Couldn't you have made the chapter longer?**

**Kazu: Yeah! They all waited this long to read a chapter, and this is what you give them?**

**Me: Why are you two out to get me? I just didn't think they would like to wait much longer just so I could make the **_**chapter**_** longer. Plus, I just wanted to get this over with after writer's block bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go for a couple weeks. It to almost a whole month to try to start the Tamers off correctly! (FYI: it was only 3 weeks because I was in L.A. for a week without computer access)**

***A whole lecture begins, and it most likely never actually happened as I might have been a little busy chasing them around***

***Rika, Henry, and Takato walk in and stare at the weird scene while Guilmon goes right up to my new camera***

**Guilmon: *looks into the lense so all you lovely viewers get a nice close-up of his eyes* Hello? *he backs up and pokes it* Takatomon! **

**Takato: *looks over at Guilmon* What is it buddy? *walks over***

**Guilmon: *points at the camera* is this what the lady uses to talk to people with now? **

**Me: *in the background, but it's just my voice* I'm only 15!**

**Takato: *blinks* I guess she replaced the last one.**

**Guilmon: Okie dokie! So I just ask them to review?**

**Takato: *chuckles* I think you already did.**

**Terriermon: *off screen* Incoming! *screen goes dark* I think I broke it…**

**Me: Damnit! That was new!**

**Terriermon: Momentai!**

***sound cuts out***


End file.
